


Cuddly Adam.

by fangirl1210



Category: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cute nicknames, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: Adam is back and him and Eric r together. Adam is a tuff guy when there I public but when there alone he is all soft and sweet.





	Cuddly Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> I still suck at spelling  
> and this is short

Eric and Adam r gettingready to leave school when Adam brigs it up.  
"want to go back to my place?" Eric is taken back when Adam asks. They only ever went to Erics place or found somewhere quit they can be together.  
"what about ur parents?" Eric had asked why the never go to Adams place Adam had said because his parents well his dad is not really someone that he likes.  
"there not home." Adam said flat out."okay"Eric agreed. The two walked to Adams. When the two made it to Adams, he brought Eric to his room. they set there bags on the gound.   
" wanna watch netflix?" Adam asked   
"sure" the two made ther way to Adams bed. after netflix was all set up Adam sat on hi bed "why r all the way over there?" Adam asked. Eric moved to be right beside Adam. Adam put his arm around Eric pulling him into his side. eric Loved when adam is like this all cuddly and cute when there out in public Adam puts on this tuff guy act but when there alone he is a big soffty. Eric cuddled closer to Adam. Adam kissed Erics head. Cuddly Adam is Eric's fav Adam


End file.
